


A Cottage in The Snow

by TonyandJasonsGirl



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyandJasonsGirl/pseuds/TonyandJasonsGirl
Summary: After having had a difficult year, Rafael and Sonny decide to have a few days of leave to celebrate the holiday season together, with a little help from their friends Hailey and Sara, they end up getting away from it all by using their cabin which they normally rent out to people during the year, the trip away also holds a few surprises!
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Barisi Holiday Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subaruchan192](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subaruchan192/gifts).



** A Cottage in The Snow **

It had been a long and difficult year for both Rafael and Sonny all things considered, so after having taken some leave for the Christmas/New Year period, the two of them were just looking forward to getting away from it all and having a chance of being alone together to celebrate the holiday period.

Originally they had considered going all out and getting away from it all by going somewhere hot and sunny, just to get away from the cold and snow, but then they decided on remaining there in New York when their friend Hailey had told Rafael that the people who were supposed to be renting the cottage that she and her wife owned for the holidays had backed out at the last moment, leaving it too late for them to find someone else that could rent it instead.

After having talked things over with his partner, Rafael, and Sonny decided that they would rent it and go there instead, but when they called to tell her what they were going to do, she told them not to worry about payment, as they didn't mind the two of them having it for the period for nothing, especially with them being the friends that they were and as godfathers to their two children Chloe and Oliver.

A couple of days later Hailey was quite surprised when Sonny turned up in her office at the DA's office with Mike Dodds in tow, as she looked up at him, he said that he had just done it because Mike knew what was going on, but he also needed a cover story just in case Rafael saw them around the courthouse, to which Hailey said that as far as she knew he was in court, so unless they got caught as they left the building because of him coming back to the office during a recess or something, then he should safe.

With that she got them both a coffee and moved them over to the table in her office, so that they were slightly out of sight of the windows, and just before joining them at the table, she put her head around her door to tell her paralegal Julie that unless it was someone that needed her in an emergency, then she didn't want to be disturbed until after the two men had gone.

As she then joined them at the table she asked "So, what can I do for you, Sonny?"

"Well, with us having your cabin for the holidays, and because of having been thinking about a few things, I was wondering if you'd be able to do some things for me?"

She responds "If it's possible, then I'm happy to help you."

As the nerves begin to come over him, Sonny begins to flush slightly and rub his hand on his neck, as he finally says "I was sort of thinking that with how long the two of us have now been together for, and yes I know that the two of us are living together, we should perhaps make a bit more of a commitment to one another, so I was thinking that as he may never do it, and while we're away and won't have any distractions to get in the way of things, I want to propose to Rafael."

Leaving her speechless for a few moments, but with a great big smile on her face Hailey eventually responds "That's great news Sonny, so what would you like me to do?"

He answers "I know that when you rent the cabin out to people, you don't do that much to decorate it and things for the holiday period, but I was just wondering if I do a list, would you be able to do that?"

"I should think that we can do that, as long as you make sure that you get it to me in a couple of weeks before you're going up there, seeing as even though we have got the place cleaned and things, I do usually tend to go up there and do another big clean just before the people renting it arrive for their stay, but I will also say that if you do want a proper tree in there, I will have to do that a couple of days before you go up there to get it in there and decorated."

He then adds "I would like to do that, but do you think we might be able to go together so that we can do something towards it, as I have an idea to perhaps do it near the end of the decorating, as me and Rafi finish it off, then after that I do it, plus there's also a couple of things that I think I might be wanting as well, but don't want him to see, so I'd like to be able to sneak them up there as well and they'll be there ready."

"Ok, why don't we say that to keep things as innocent as we can from any prying eyes, that later on this week we do a mock phone, making it out that we're trying to organize our little trip out shopping together, that we always do when you shop for his present and I do the same for Sara's too, but we just make it the cover story, as I know that if I tell her about things, then she will want to help with things too?"

He shrugs and answers "I think that that might be a good idea, so we'll do that... the other thing is when the time comes, can I ask if Chloe and Oliver be apart of the wedding too?"

"I'm sure that the two of them would be very happy to be apart of things, and remember if there's anything you want when that time comes we'll do all that we can to help you with it all."

He says "Thank you."

With that, all of them then get up, and she goes over to Sonny and hugs him, along with a peck on the cheek as she says "Anytime, and I'm happy for you both."

When they break apart Mike says that they'd better get going, and with that, the two of them leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two men arrive at the cabin and the holiday celebrations begin!

** A Cottage in The Snow Ch 2. **

The day was nearly here, and even though Sonny was feeling nervous about what was to come, he was also feeling happy, even if everything had been pretty busy with getting the cabin ready with the help from Hailey and Sara, he had also managed right at the last minute virtually to get Chloe and Oliver's help with things too, although that was only so that the two of them wouldn't give anything away about things when he and Rafael were either visiting them or babysitting for them before they went away to the cabin.

As the day had finally arrived, they had just got the car packed up as they were going to be driving up to the cabin, and he had just run inside their apartment once again, to make sure that they got everything they needed and that they hadn't forgotten anything, he stood there in their bedroom looking into the mirror on the built-in wardrobe, taking the ring box out of his pocket and looking at it for a few moments, before taking a deep breath, putting it back into his pocket once more to go to the car, so that he and Rafael could begin their journey up to the cabin.

When they arrived Hailey was there, standing beside her car and leaning against the side of it to give them the keys, then as she moved away to meet them as they got out of the car, Sara got out of the passenger side of it to also meet them, although she did first of all lean over to the back seat where Chloe and Oliver were sitting, and Sonny had already guessed that she was telling them that if they did let them out of the car to say "Hello" then they were to not say anything about 'Uncle Sonny's' surprise for 'Uncle Rafael."

As he met Hailey and she gave Sonny the keys, she said quietly "I put the champagne in the fridge, ice is in the freezer and the bucket is in the lower cupboard hidden by some pans, for when you're ready to use them."

The two of them then hug and he says "Thank you" quietly into her ear.

When Sara does then let Chloe and Oliver out of the car, Chloe goes running over to Rafael, while yelling "Uncle Rafa." at the top of her voice, while Oliver does the same thing to Sonny, with both men picking each child up and giving them both hugs, as the adults then come together Chloe then says excitedly "We've got cards and presents for you, Uncle Rafa"

As he says "Have you?" Oliver jumps up and down in Sonny's arms saying that they had.

To which Sonny tells Oliver to stop jumping up and down because otherwise, he was going to end up dropping him, making them all laugh as Oliver stopped doing it with a pout on his lips and saying "You wouldn't dare do that because you love me, Uncle Sonny."

After that, they both put the kids down, and finally, Sonny got to hug Sara, while Rafael and Hailey were able to do the same thing, until a couple of impatient kids began pulling on them to separate because of them being so desperate to give their presents over, although as Rafael and Hailey separated from their hug, she said quietly to him "I don't think that this is about the presents, they spent ages making both of your cards, as well as for us the other day, so I think that it's more to do with that."

When they then got to the car and opened the trunk, Sara passed them both the present bags and the cards in envelopes, as the kids handed them over, Chloe took charge and said to them "You're not allowed to open the bags until it's Christmas day, but you are allowed to open the cards that we made for you specially."

So with that, they promised that they wouldn't open the presents until Christmas day, but they would open the cards once they got inside in the warm, but because of them getting pouts on the faces of both kids, they relented and ended up opening them, then giving them both thank you hugs before both Hailey and Sara said that they had better get going so that they could be alone for the holidays, although with the wink that Hailey gave Sonny he knew that on New Year's day they were all going to come up so that they could celebrate the New Year and the engagement together, with the two women and the kids staying with them for that night, partly because of it being that Rafael and Sonny would be heading back home on that day, but to also save Hailey from going up there to meet them once again so that she could get the keys back from them.

After some final hugs with them all, they managed to get Chloe and Oliver back into the car once more, as they all headed off to have their own family Christmas, leaving Sonny and Rafael to have their own.

Once the two men had got everything unpacked and put away, they then settled on the sofa with their hot coffees but cuddling up together and after a while of them both being deep in thought, Sonny finally said "So, would you like to be like Hailey and Sara one day, with the whole family thing?"

Rafael responded, "You know that until I met you, I was never interested in the whole having a family thing, and that also went with the, it didn't matter whether I was serious with a woman or a man, but with having seen how happy that the two of them are, how you are with those kids, I have been thinking recently how much I might like to have that with you too, even if there is still a part of me that does still worry about being like my so-called father in the end, which I do not want to be like that in any way of course."

"I don't think that You'd ever be like him Rafi, you're a much better man than he ever was, from what I can see in you, and the way that you are not only really good with both of those kids, but you're also so very good with both Noah and Jesse too, although after hearing how you held Noah for the first time, I'm just glad that I didn't have to witness all of that when I was there to see you holding all the others for the first time, and I truly think that you would make a good father or Papi should I say."

He does a light chuckle and responds with "So you heard about that with Noah, but the thing that Liv does seem to leave out of that story is how she just literally threw him at me at the time, so I just didn't exactly know how I should take him or hold him for that matter, with being slightly afraid that if I attempted to adjust how I was holding him, there could end up being the chance that I could end up dropping him instead, which I didn't want to end up doing, because most probably he would have ended up hating me for the rest of his life if I had have done that."

With that Sonny looks at him all doe-eyed saying "I don't think that anyone could hate you, Rafi, I suppose there could be an exception with those that you successfully prosecute of course."

"There is that, but we now seem to be getting off of the subject, because how do you feel about the whole having a family thing?"

He grins back and answers "Well, I sort of love the idea of us having a family together. Like you, I never really thought that I would have that with a woman or a man, but I suppose seeing my sisters with their families along with Liv and Amanda, it made me think that perhaps it is something for me, what has made that feeling stronger though, is not only with the way that we've been settling down together more and more but also being Chloe and Oliver's godfather's, when we have them overnight and things like that I just think that it would be nice if we had that too."

In answer, Rafael replies "There is that and I know that it could still end up being a while before we did anything, but how would you like to do it, I mean to go through with an adoption or even take up the offer that Hailey gave us with Sara having Oliver, with her offering to have a baby for us?"

"I'm not sure, I suppose that we would have to talk about this some more, plus just have a little talk with both Hailey and Sara, to begin with, and make a decision after that, especially as we would have to also decide if Hailey does want to do it for us, does one of us go through with it or do we do like they did with taking it in turns over who was to be pregnant, and that's only if we want more than one.”

Rafael answers “I agree because there is a lot to think about with this, especially with the hours we both work, but then when you look at Liv and Rollins, they manage on their own, plus with Hailey and Sara they’re in the same position as us and they make it work too and I’m sure that we will be able to do it as well.”

“I know that we would, and I know that you would make a good dad, plus with Hailey being at the DA’s office with you and if she does it, we would both be close at hand right the way through it all.”

Rafael replies “So let’s agree that we will talk things over with them both, then if they don’t by any chance want to go through with things, then perhaps we could look into going through adoption or something like that because I would like to have a family with you Sonny Carisi.”

“And I would like that too.”

Later on, that evening after the two men had eaten a very nice meal, which Sonny had cooked for them both, just as he was finishing up on putting everything away, he looked out the window to see that Sonny had put a couple of the outside lights on, but was standing in just the moonlight looking out on the frozen lake behind the cabin, so Rafael thought that he would join him and went to put on his coat and boots, to get wrapped up against the cold night.

As he stepped out the door he felt his foot slip on the ice and after getting his balance once again called out to Sonny “If I end up slipping on my ass, I will not be happy.”

Sonny turned and chuckled at him, before coming to join him and responding as he held out his gloved hand “Don’t worry, I will always be here to catch you so that you don’t fall.”

After a pause, he then added “And anyway I did sort of have an ulterior motive for getting you out here.”

The next thing Rafael knew was that Sonny was turning him around to see a small snowman standing there and between the two posts of the decking covering, there was a banner tied to them just above the snowman’s head saying ‘Will you marry uncle Sonny?’ which the letters had been colored in by Chloe and Oliver, as he turned around again, it was to find that Sonny was on one knee in the snow and was holding out an open ring box in a hand that he had removed a glove from, as he then said: “I love you Rafael Barba and want to spend the rest of life with you, will you marry me?”

As he then took off the glove from his left hand he answered: “Yes Sonny Carisi, I will marry you.”

Sonny then got up from the ground, taking the ring out of the box and put it onto Rafael’s finger, they then kissed and when they broke apart decided that they would go back into the warmth of the cabin once again to celebrate their engagement, although Rafael did insist on Sonny bringing in the banner, as he thought it would be nice to keep it, especially as the kids had helped to make it.

Once they had got back into the warmth again and had taken off all of their outdoor gear, Sonny got the bottle of champagne out of the fridge, and while he got the ice bucket from the cupboard and filled it with some ice, he handed the bottle to Rafael to open.

As they then filled the glasses back in the lounge once more, they drunk a toast to their future together while standing by the Christmas tree, before Rafael then picked up the bucket with champagne in, and in answer to Sonny’s frown on his face he said: “Come on I can think of more ways we can celebrate.” Taking what he picked up into their bedroom, Sonny soon following behind saying “I think I can too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I had got a third chapter of this planned out, but ended up running out of time so had to change the ending slightly, but I hope that you enjoy it!


End file.
